


Reassemble

by orphan_account



Series: How The Black Widow Fell In Love ( Maybe Love Is Not For Children) [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint isn't married, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Hydra (Marvel), Infinity Gems, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Fury brief the Avengers on their new mission.</p><p>Also Daisy wins a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassemble

**Author's Note:**

> 6th in series.

The Avengers are waiting in the towers conference room. Natasha knows something is up. Maybe its related to what Daisy told her last week at the party. Natasha is ready to get some wok done.  
Daisy and Fury enter while conversing with each other followed by Hill. Daisy smiled at all of them as Fury called for everyone's attention. Natasha was staring at Daisy, she couldn't help it.  
Daisy was wearing skinny black jeans, red tank top and a lab coat. She like always looked gorgeous. Clint nudged her so she could pay attention.

Daisy said, " I know you are all wondering why this meeting was called. Well its time to reassemble the Avengers."

Tony said, " OK but why ? "

Fury said, " Because you have a new mission."

Steve asked, " What mission ? "

Daisy said, " Its been 6 months since Shield fell. But Hydra is still at large.'

Bruce said, " You want us to fight Hydra ? "

Steve said, " Daisy-" Natasha knew Steve was very keen to find Barnes.

Daisy said, " Captain, I know what you are going to say. But hear me out." Maria tapped her tablet and the picture of something familiar came on the big screen.

Thor started, " That's Loki's scepter.'

Fury nodded and said, " It was in Shields possession since New York."

Daisy said, " We think Hydra has it. It disappeared during Shields fall. I think Hydra knows it controls minds."

Natasha caught on, " You want us to find it."

Daisy said, " Yup. There are still many Hydra bases around the world and it could be in any of it."

Thor said, " Lady Daisy is right. The scepter is dangerous. I will take it back to Asgard once we have found it."

Hill said, " Coulson is going to help us whenever he can. He has already started from his side."

Natasha was looking at Clint. He had a stony expression on his face.

Natasha asked him, " Are you alright ? "

Clint said, " Yes cant wait for Thor to take it back to Asgard."

Daisy said, " Steve about you're search, he could be in any of the Hydra bases. You can interrogate people there."

Steve looked satisfied as did Clint who was helping him and Sam. 

Fury said, " You'll raid the first base next week. There are 40 more Hydra bases in the world. The scepter has to be in one of them. Prepare for anything Hydra throws at you."

Daisy said, " We can use the Hulk if necessary. The lullaby is working nicely." Bruce nodded in agreement.

Natasha thought of the lullaby. It was a protocol Daisy came up with. Hulk has been less destructive since it was put into effect.

Everyone started to leave and Daisy came up to Natasha.

Daisy asked, " So what do you think ? Ready to get back to some Avenging ? " 

Natasha smiled and said, " God yes, I have been bored since Shield fell. Are you going to be joining us ? "

Daisy said, " Sorry but that's a No. Coulson needs my help and I'm also helping Dr Cho. By the way you owe me 20 bucks.'

Natasha's yes widened, " No way, he actually asked her out."

Daisy and Natasha had a bet going o whether Bruce would ask Dr Cho out.

Daisy nodded, " She accepted it also. Well you don't have to give me money but I want a hundred kisses."

Natasha said, " My pleasure. Only a hundred. I can give you much more." She grinned seductively.

Daisy smirked and said, " Why Widow, I like that thought. Maybe you can give me a combination of kisses and orgasms."

Natasha grinned and kissed Daisy. She said, " I like that thought. Lets start now. We have until dinner."

They both walked towards their room, their minds filled with lustful thoughts and excitement.


End file.
